<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pavlov’s Dove by Gertrude69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063043">Pavlov’s Dove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69'>Gertrude69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reyna X Sage one shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Predator/Prey, Reyna is obsessed and creepy, Sage has a team to protect her LMAO, forest setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage needed to stay far away from her. Far, far away.</p><p> </p><p>But she would always find her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reyna X Sage one shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pavlov’s Dove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She passed through the forest, twigs snapping at the impact of her boots. The forest is dense, but not dense enough to stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said, she hoped it was enough to keep her hidden from her enemy. She continued to weave around the trees and the bushes, until she heard a stream nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Perfect.</em> Sage thought to herself. She channeled a barrier orb to cross it, and continued deeper into the foliage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to get back to them. I cannot allow myself to be isolated.” She muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage’s intuitions have been very hyperactive lately. Of course, she always had a keen eye for small details, but after one recent incident, her senses grew tenfold. For better or for worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may be out of insanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sage pressed two fingers to her temples. No, she could not be stressed at this hour, not like this. Luckily, she knew her way around the forest well, and could possibly get back to her team in 10 minutes. 5 if she was lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cariño, you know I love to play hide and seek. But I am getting very impatient now. Who knows what I might do in my hungry state..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>Her</strong></em> voice sent chills down Sage’s spine. It only prompted her to keep moving, as she knew the consequences of being caught. It had haunted her for weeks, maybe months. The amaranthine-eyed woman that she so desperately tried to escape from, she would always come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, the only way to put her down is death. Sage thought grimly. But the Empress always somehow came back, defying every aspect of eternal rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“How long has it been since we’ve talked? In fact, how long has it been since I’ve seen your face?</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the incident, VALORANT had all collectively decided to keep her away from major heists and extractions. It was only for the better, as she wouldn’t be able to come in contact with <strong><em>her.</em></strong> Sage was able to slowly recover, and her mental state reformed itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still a fear that was dormant in her heart. And she knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All <em><strong>she</strong></em> would have to do is to ring the bell, and the Pavlov’s dog within her would obey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And Reyna knew it.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Centuries - Fall out boy<br/>Warriors - Imagine Dragons<br/>Our tragedies - Sophism</p><p>Small One shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>